


la couleur de tes yeux

by boadicee



Series: histoires courtes [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee





	la couleur de tes yeux

La couleur de tes yeux

On vient de m’annoncer qu’Eren avait perdu connaissance dans la journée, suite à une utilisation trop fréquente de ses transformations. Depuis que je sais de quoi il est capable et ce qu’il est réellement, j’ai placé en lui tous mes espoirs de liberté.

Hanji continue de me remplacer lors des missions. Ayant perdu un bras, je ne sers plus trop à grand chose. Mais je ne regrette pas et si cela était à refaire, je le referais sans problème. Avec Levi, ils refusent tous les deux que j’abandonne ma mission, ma raison de vivre. Je me dirige donc vers la chambre où se trouve le jeune Jaeger.

J’ouvre la porte et mon regard tombe immédiatement sur la forme allongée. Je prends une chaise et m’assoit près de sa tête de lit. On pourrait croire qu’il dort paisiblement, mais je doute fortement. On ne sait pas qu’elles sont les effets à plus ou moins longs termes sur son corps, toutes ses transformation. Il est très pâle, plus que Levi lui même. Il a d’énormes cernes sous ses yeux. Je sais qu’Hanji est aux petits soins avec lui, mais cela ne m’empêche pas de me faire énormément de soucis pour lui. Je me dis souvent que je l’ai entraîné dans des situations où il n’avait pas à y être, mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? Non, je l’ai fait pour le bien de l’humanité. Mon rôle n’était pas le meilleur. J’ai dû faire des sacrifices pour sauver un maximum. On croit que je suis sans coeur, mais ils ne sont pas à ma place. Ils n’ont pas toutes ses décisions à prendre. Si j’avais pu donner ma vie pour sauver toutes les autres, je l’aurais fait volontiers.

Maintenant que je suis assis à côté de l’enfant titan, je repense à mon passé et je me rappelle. Je me rappelle de la première que je l’ai vu. J’en suis sûr maintenant, la première fois que je t’ai vu Eren, ce n’était pas dans les cachots de la prison. Je t’ai vu la première fois à Shiganshina. tu n’étais qu’un petit garçon. Tu étais seul à l’époque, mais tes yeux verts m’avait marqué. On avait encore essuyé une défaite face au titan. Levi venait d’intégrer nos rangs. Tes yeux brillaient d’excitation. Tu sais à ton âge j’étais pareil. Mes parents d’ailleurs, rageaient de savoir que dès mon plus jeune âge je voulais intégrer le bataillon d’exploration. Est-ce que toi aussi tu voulais nous rejoindre à cette époque ? J’ose croire que oui.

A chaque sortie que l’on faisait tu étais parmi la foule. Je voyais dans le vert de ton regard, que tu croyais en nous. Au moment de partir cela m’encourageait à donner le meilleur de moi-même à l’extérieur.

La dernière fois que je t’ai vu libre, c’était lors de notre retour de mission, juste avant la chute de Shiganshina. C’est d’ailleurs la dernière fois que j’ai vu tes yeux pétillé de bonheur.

J’ai appris que très récemment tout ce qui t’es arrivé. C’est Levi qui m’en a parlait un soir. Je ne sais pas comment un garçon si jeune fait pour continuer à y croire. J’espère que tu continueras à croire en nous longtemps et que tu continueras à te battre à nos côtés.

je reste là quelques heures à côté de toi. il fait presque nuit quand enfin je quitte ta chambre. Tu n’as pas encore repris conscience. Je repasserai demain matin guetter à nouveau ton visage pour revoir tes yeux verts de l’espoir.


End file.
